


In Good Company

by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Feelstember 2020, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Humor, Sharing a Meal, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot
Summary: Despite the new differences in their stations, Merlin and Gwen's friendship is still as strong as ever.(As it should have been, I'm looking at you BBC!)
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feelstember Day 10 Prompt: Sharing a Meal
> 
> https://feelstember.tumblr.com/

“—and they just kept arguing whether a war hammer or a mace were better!” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Talk about blunt-force drama.”

Now that Gwen had ascended to the throne as queen of Camelot, she and Merlin didn't have much time to spend together. Today, though, Arthur was having lunch with a few of his councilmen and, with a little convincing on Gwen's part and a bit of puppy-eyed begging on Merlin's, they were sharing a meal together and gossiping like they'd never stopped in the first place.

“And have you heard about Lady Adeline?” Gwen asked Merlin.

“That's Sir Adelbolt's wife, right? He's got horrible breath. Truly awful.” Merlin said, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes, that's her. She hates him.”

“Why's that?” Merlin asked, popping a grape in his mouth.

“Because he keeps kissing her!”

They both pealed with laughter.

“You know Gwen, I started reading a book about a castle with no drawbridges.” started Merlin nonchalantly.

“Oh? How was it?” she inquired.

Merlin shrugged. “I couldn't get into it.”

“Merlin!” Gwen snorted. She was glad she hadn't had a chance to sip her wine, or it would have ended up all over her dress. “Don't make me hurt you!” she threatened, waving some cheese at him.

“Are you threatening me with cheese, Gwen?” he laughed.

“It's very sharp.” she deadpanned.

They stared silently at one another, each with one eyebrow raised. After a few moments, they burst into giggles. It was then that door opened and Arthur stepped in. He smiled, for he hadn't seen either his wife or his manservant in such good spirits in quite some time.

“Having fun?”

Merlin finished off his wine. “Loads. You'll have to let me borrow your wife more often, Arthur.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Guinevere preempted him, smacking Merlin on the shoulder. “Oh, behave, Merlin.” She stood. “Well boys, I'll leave you to do the things you boys do. Swing sharp sticks, roll in the dirt and such.” She kissed Merlin's cheek, “We'll have to do this again soon!” and then Arthur's, “See you later, my love.” and glided out of the room with a small smile on her face.

“Wipe that goofy smile off your face!” Arthur scowled at Merlin, though Merlin could tell his heart wasn't really in it from the way one of the corners of his lips tugged up.

“Smiling, who's smiling?” Merlin grinned. “Not me. I don't even know how to smile. What is a smile, anyway?”

“Oh you—!” With that, Arthur put Merlin in a choke hold and scrubbed his knuckles on the top of his head.

“Ah! Ach! Arthur!” Merlin wriggled helplessly in Arthur's grip.

“Now _who_ is Guinevere's husband?” he asked.

“You are! Arthur!”

He dug in a little harder. “And who does she belong to?”

“Ergh! Herself!”

The arm gripping Merlin's neck fell away instantly and Merlin stumbled before catching himself. 

“Fair enough.” Arthur said, wiping his hands on his breeches. “Now clear up this mess while I attend to some paperwork.”

“Will do, _my lord_. Right away, _Sire_.” Merlin assented, and began to gather the remains of the meal he and Gwen had shared.

Arthur sat down on his desk and picked up a few papers, trying to decide what to deal with first. As Merlin was reaching the door to his chambers, the king called out. “Merlin.”

Merlin swung his head around. “Arthur?”

“I'm glad,” Arthur coughed. “I'm glad that Guinevere can count you as a friend.” 

Merlin beamed.

“Now get out of here before I have you clean the stables with your bare hands.”

“Yes, sire.”

And if both of them were smiling, well, no one had to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to look up just one joke to put into some sort of heartfelt conversation between Merlin and Gwen and things just got outta hand. A google search for medieval jokes greatly inspired me. As always, kudos are hugs and comments are love :D


End file.
